7Heaven
by LokiWaterDraca
Summary: The Queen's chambers were just as he remembered them, simple, but elegant. Her nest was in one corner, surrounded by a shroud that hid the majority of the surface from view. - ChristopherWikus, QueenWikus, slash.


Title: Heaven  
>Normal or Sexual: Normal<br>Rating: T  
>Warning: Hints of Sexual conduct, sexyness.<br>Fandom: District 9  
>Pairing: QueenWikus, hints of ChristopherWikus<br>Notes: QueenWikus was the main pairing, but I couldn't help throwing in my otp for D9. XD They are hermaphrodites, as well.  
>Disclaimer: I Don't own.<p>

This is one of 100 Normal Themes I'm doing. Each Theme has a different slash yaoi or yuri pairing, and are one to three pages long. Not all are District 9. Check my page for more as I upload them.

* * *

><p>Christopher smiled at the nervousness that his chosen mate showed, small body hunched in on itself in ways that made him just want to pull Wikus into his lap and love on him. He didn't of course, that would be barbaric and would only make the youngling that much more nervous.<p>

"Wikus. She isn't going to hurt you." He reminded gently, touching a lightly colored shoulder in an attempt to give some form of comfort. Wikus jumped a little bit and twittered, large blue eyes looking up at him with something akin to hope and horror.

"I know! But... she's your _leader_ and I'm... fook!" Christopher chuckled, stopping dead in the hallway they were traversing through to let his antennae touch the others. Once Wikus had calmed sufficiently, he started again, leading the way to the Queen's chambers.

"The Queen loves all of her children, even you, Wikus. Just because you were not born a Poleepkwa doesn't mean she will turn her back on you. And you are mine..." And since he was on the Queen's Council, there was tradition, scent marking... He smiled lightly, nodding to the guards as he pulled his mate along with him. Wikus could say no, they would never force him. Rape was something punishable by death in their society.

The Queen's chambers were just as he remembered them, simple, but elegant. Her nest was in one corner, surrounded by a shroud that hid the majority of the surface from view. Across from it were the low cushioned seats that sat around a fire pit, used when the Queen needed to meditate, or as with them, entertain her guests.

It was there that she sat, golden eyes watching them with unveiled curiosity. She was at least a head taller than Christopher, one of the few of their species that ever wore clothing, but like them, she was completely bare. Christopher bowed to her, and Wikus did the same, obviously fearful and ready to either bolt from the room or curl up in a ball and wish the world away.

He wouldn't be the first, for either of those options.

"Wikus." Her voice made him jump, and she chuckled, amused.

"Come here, little one." The leader of the Poleepkwa tapped the seat next to her, laughing when he obeyed... but sat as far away as possible. She reached out, dragging his tiny frame to lay against her, and ran a hand down his back, petting him until he finally relaxed. Christopher leaned back in his own seat, watching the scene with respectful silence.

"Christopher tells me that you had a mate on Earth. What was she like?"

Wikus frowned, tensing again.

"I'd rather not... I have Christopher, it would be rude." The Queen smiled, turning to look at the aforementioned Poleepkwa with more then a little hint of pride and joy. The Council member smiled back, though on the inside he very much wanted to jump Wikus for that. How long had he had to hear about the 'angel' of his lover? So kind, and caring, and loving... and willing to kick his, and his near worship aside in a heartbeat.

"Loyal, isn't he? You know I like that, Christopher." The petting shifted from back armor to front, dipping along delicate plates, before going back up to his antennae, where the Queen rubbed them. Wikus squirmed, moaning softly and looking very much embarrassed with himself. He knew it was going to happen, Christopher reminded him of that with a pointed look.

"He will make fine young for me, won't you, Wikus? Strong young, with your pretty blues..." The Queen cooed, dragging him even further into her lap. She liked the former human, that was for sure, her pheromones had already started filling the air, and there was no chance of Wikus leaving the room without being completely fertilized. Either way though, it would be quite a few cycles before they left, if not longer.

Christopher moaned, yellow eyes glazing over with lust. If Wikus had thought that his former mate had been an 'angel' then he would soon find that they were beyond that. The Queen would drag him into bliss until he could no longer think past pleasure, and she would keep him there, until he couldn't take any more.

Wikus' former angel was no match for the Queen's complete command of heaven.


End file.
